


Dabbles & One Shot! Diabolik Lovers Style!

by AuroraGodshawk



Category: Diabolik Lovers, anime - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGodshawk/pseuds/AuroraGodshawk
Summary: I will be adding all my SFW & NSFW dabbles and One Shot! to this work. I would also like to say you do not have to read any of these in any particular order. They are just a collection of stories that I don't want cluttering up my feed but I want to share. This is a collection of all the characters form Diabolik Lovers. I hope you can find a story to enjoy with your brother~ and if you can't, ask for him.
Relationships: Character/Character, character/reader, character/reader/character
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

> **Hello Fellow Yuis'**

I will be adding all my SFW & NSFW dabbles and One Shot! to this work. I would also like to say you do not have to read any of these in any particular order. They are just a collection of stories that I don't want cluttering up my feed but I want to share. This is a collection of all the characters form Diabolik Lovers. I hope you can find a story to enjoy with your brother~ and if you can't, ask for him.

**Current List of Written About Brothers**

  * Reiji Sakamaki
  * Subaru Sakamaki



**Chapter Index**

  1. Helpful Info & Index
  2. One Shot! **|NSFW|** \- Reiji x Reader | Aphrodisiac
  3. Dabble! **|NSFW|** \- Subaru x Reader | Bathtub




	2. One Shot! |NSFW| - Reiji x Reader | Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Info:  
> Anime: Diabolik Lovers  
> Character: Reiji Sakamaki  
> MC Name: Your Name  
> Setting: School/Reiji’s Room  
> Genre: NSFW  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: Request for some NSFW.  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: About 10 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

> **(y/n) POV**

Looking at the books in the library, I could smell the smell of old books, of paper and glue binding everything together. I casually pulled a book off the shelf and turned it over in my hand. Opening the book skimming through its contents, I quickly shut it finding nothing useful inside its walls. I snuck a small glance over at Reiji who was doing the same thing. Turning back to the books I thought about what brought me here in the first place.

Previously, last class period, it’s the last period of the day, come on bell ring, ring damn it! I sat in my chair waiting for the bell to ring, for a chance to get out of doing a group assessment. I work best alone and would like to keep it that way. Finally, every student had been called on except me, Yes, I’m in the home clear! On a group project coming right up!

“Let’s see. Hum and how about Sakamaki and (l/n).” with that she closed her attendants book and the bell rang.

“Mrs. Kobayashi wait! I’d rather work alone!”

“Good then the two of you will do just fine together. After all, Sakamaki doesn’t like working with other people either.” She just smiled and left the classroom. I glanced over at Reiji who was giving me an unpleasant look. I didn’t know what to say, should I start with ‘Hey let’s get started right away’ or maybe something like ‘I’m looking forward to working with you!’. I must have taken too long to respond because he spoke first.

“I don’t have all day. I have loads of things that need to be done so let’s get this project out of the way as quickly as possible.” Does he want to finish this group project tonight? That’s way too much work! We have a month to work on it.

“Should we start by looking for references in the library?” I stood up and opened my school bag and placed everything inside of it.

“Book references would probably be a good place to start.” He then packed all his things up and we headed to the library.

Back in the library I asked Reiji a question.

“Reiji-senpai, what do you think the aphrodisiac is?”

“It’s just an old folklore, an urban legend. Nothing else to it.”

“Oh, but if it were real, what color do you think it would be?”

“That’s a good question. To find the answer I think you’ll have to look up what went into making an aphrodisiac.” He pulled a few books off the shelves and then placed them in his bag. “We’re done here. You start on the first part of the assessment and I’ll start the second half. I’ll make time for you again in a week.” With that he walked out of the library and down the hall. 

“Make time for me? A week!?!?”

  
  


Next week when class ended and Reiji walked over to me. Pushing his glasses up and coolly saying “You should come over to Sakamaki manor, we can work on the project together.” I wasn’t even able to give him an answer before he was walking away. I quickly gathered my things and followed him out the door. After stepping out the front door at school a limo was waiting for us. Do all the Sakamaki’s ride together?

“Do all of you ride together?”

“You mean my brothers.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, normally we would all ride together but I had them bring another limo for us. No need for so many of us to be in one limo.”

“Oh I see, but did you really have to get another limo, I mean it’s only the two of us?”

“It’s all we own.” Seriously!!! His family is so rich they don’t even own normal cars! Reiji walked over to the car and opened the door, then gestured for me to climb in. I got into the car and sat down. I took in everything there was to see because I’ve never ridden in a limo before. As the car started to move Reiji began making tea. When he finished he handed me a cup of Lavender Tea.

“To help you relax, I see that you are nervous.” 

‘Thank you, Reiji-senpai.” As I’m taking a drink from over my cup I can see Reiji smirking. Does his smile always look like that? Not long after I finish my cup of tea do we pull into the Sakamaki Estate. 

“Wow Reiji-Senpai, your house is really big!”

‘Don’t you have a house like this?”

“No, I only got into the school because I made really good grades. I want to go to a really good college so I do the best I can.”

“I see. I didn’t know you were that student.” That student? He makes it out like it's a bad thing. Now I’m self-conscious about being here, what if I do something to offend them? I could feel heat rise to my cheeks the more I thought about this. I must have been blushing because Reiji reaches out his hand to touch my forehead and cheeks.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine uh thank you for asking.” He pulls his hand away from my face with a little frown on his own. He then gestures to the front door.

“Come in.” After walking down a maze of halls he stops in front of a door. “This is my room, we shouldn’t have trouble studying here.” Gestures for me to walk in, so I do. “You can put your bag over there.” Pointing to an empty side table. It felt like the walk here took forever and I can’t explain why I still feel so hot. When I turn around Reiji is moving a table and two chairs to a better place for us to use. He then sets a large stack of books down on the table. “Shall we get started.”

The longer the night grew on the hotter I became, leading to me taking off my jacket and tie and even unbuttoning a few buttons to my blouse. Reiji seemed a little concerned for me but I did my best to assure him that everything would be okay. Finally, Reiji gets up and walks over to another counter in his room to make tea for us.

“Reiji-senpai? Where is the book with the information from the 1800’s?”

“On my desk.” He points to a desk piled high with books and notebooks to log only God knows what. I walked over to the desk and searched for the book but wasn’t finding it. Reiji walked over and pulled a book out of a stack and handed me a cup of tea. “It’s right here (y/n). Now for the hundredth time stopping making a mess of things” 

“Thank you, Reiji-senpai. I’m sorry I don’t mean to keep doing it.” I give him a weary smile and take a large drink of the tea he’s made. Soon after swallowing I feel like I’m going to pass out. I began unbuttoning the rest of my blouse accompanied with this overwhelming urge to massage my beast. I couldn’t stop myself from doing so, this must be awful for him to see. I looked and saw Reiji staring at me before he picked up his notebook and began writing.

“Reiji-senpai, I-i—i-ii I’m sor—or—ory I don’t kn—no—now what’s wr—ro—rong.”

“I can explain.” He says coolly. “I made an aphrodisiac like in the books. I slipped some into your tea in the car but when I saw that you were being affected but were ignoring it I decided to give you more. And looks like it was just enough.” He started writing more notes down in his book. Why would he do this to me? I trusted him! And he does this to me! I stammer backwards and into his desk. “Don’t mess up my desk, got it.” My desk, my tables, my counters, mine, mine, mine! Is that all he knows how to say! I turn around and knock all the stuff on his desk sending it flying in mess. “You little bitch.”

“Oh, I’m the bitch! I trusted you and you did this to me!” not being able to take it anymore I fall to the floor and start rubbing my lower zone.

“I can’t believe you! You think you can get away with anything don’t you!” He grabs me and slams me on to the desk. “You’re horny? I’ll fix it then.” Using one arm he pins my arms above my head and the other to undo the buttons on his shirt, he slowly takes his clothes off.

“Reiji-senpai don’t! I don’t want to!”

“Oh but your grinding says you do.”

“No, I don’t want to Reiji!!” He pushes my legs apart with little to no effort at all. I can’t fight back, why? Using the tips of his fingers rubs from the bottom of my slit to the top, causing me to moan out loud. “Reiji don’t!”

“You and I both know you want this so why not just take it with ease?”

“Reiji make it stop!!” My breath was ragged and I couldn’t see straight anymore.

“I will don’t worry.” Releasing my arms, he gently slides off my panties. I didn’t have the strength to fight him anymore, so I lay there waiting for him to do whatever he wanted to do. “Looks like I don’t have to do much of anything.” With that he thrust his long hard member inside of me. I quickly grabbed his shoulders and arched my back.

“Reiji!!” He didn’t take long in picking up speed. I felt like he was going to break his desk if he kept thrusting like this. But it felt so good I didn’t want him to ever stop. Using a free hand, he unclipped my bra and pushed it out of the way to begin massaging my breast. “Reiji~ Don’t stop!”

“Did you think I planned on stopping?”

“No but I still don’t want you to stop.”

“Then don’t bother wasting time asking for things you know you will already get.” Despite how mean he is, he’s really good at having sex. He bit my lower lip and tugged on it. “Open.” I opened my mouth as he commanded and he wasted no time thrusting his tongue inside my mouth and mixing it with mine. It wasn’t long before I was about to reach my climax.

“Reiji! I’m gonna cum!”

“You will not.” 

“What?!”

“You heard me, you will not. I’m not done with my research, so you will not finish.”

“But Reiji! I can’t! I can’t hold it in anymore. Ahh.” I came even though he told me not to.

“I can’t believe you. You can’t do what you’re told at all can you?”

“Of course, I can!” He then climbed off of me and took a set in his chair behind his desk.

“Then come here.” He pats his lap. “And ride me.” I flush red feeling the same heat rise throughout my body. “I thought you said you could do as you were told.” He said it in a condescending tone. I briskly walked over to him and climbed on top. Adjusting his member and began riding him, placing my hands on his chest to stabilize myself. It didn’t take long before he gripped the arms to the chair. “(y/n) stop.” 

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“No~” I cooed at him. He grabs my waist and tries to stop me, but ends up urging me to move faster. “Reiji are you okay?” I try to slow down but his grip only tightens around me. Wait, did he end up drinking the aphrodisiac too? He then started moving to break me away from my thoughts. Thrusting deeper inside of me then he did the last time.

“(y/n) I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too!” We both came and he released his hot seed inside of me. I leaned up against him. “Reiji?”

“What?”

“That wasn’t so bad.”

“Oh you think?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.”

“I’ll write it in the log book.” Before I knew it we were on the bed. How did we get here? I yawned and dismissed the thought. Who cares, I’m tired.

> **Epilogue**

> **Reiji’s POV**

After (y/n) had fallen fast asleep, there was a knock on the door. Reiji ignored it hoping they would go away but instead the door opened.

“I guess you do live by your own rules, you took it to your private quarters.” Shuu smirked and then closed the door.

“Of course I would. Why else would I make rules if I wasn’t going to follow them too.” Turning over to look at the sleeping (y/n.) I can’t believe you want to do that again. Pulling her close I close my eyes and let sleep take me too.


	3. Dabble! |NSFW| - Subaru x Reader | Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Info:  
> Anime: Diabolik Lovers  
> Character: Subaru Sakamaki  
> MC Name: Your Name  
> Setting: Subaru’s Bathroom  
> Genre: NSFW  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: Request for some NSFW for the youngest of the Sakamai bothers.  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: Less than 5 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

> **Subaru’s POV**

I sat on the edge of the tub waiting for (y/n) to get undressed. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and sharply turned my head to the side. This caused her to quickly look over at me. I placed a few of my fingers in the warm water. 

“By the time you finish the water will be cold.”

“I’m working on it as quickly as I can Subaru.” She peeled another layer of clothing off. It’s winter now so humans must get cold easily, so she has all these layers on.

“Come here. I’ll help you.”

“No! I’ve got it.” 

“Don’t be like that.” I walked over to her and gripped the bottom of her shirt, then gave it a light tug. 

“I can do it myself Subaru.” She quickly pulled away from my grasp but made no effort to take the many layers off. 

“Come on! It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before! Now hurry up!” She moved even further away from me. I looked away and waited for a few more minutes and looked back. She still had her shirt on. I came up behind her and grabbed the bottom of the shirt and began pulling it over her head. 

“Subaru!” She wriggled around, and I pulled the shirt off. “I told you I would get it!”

“Then why were you taking so long? Besides, your shirt is off now and we can get started.” She started to protest me again, but I picked her up and dropped her in the tub. 

“Subaru!” oh she looks mad. “I was going to wash first! I'm sweaty and dirty.”

“It’s fine.” I side in the tub behind her, nothing scares her anymore. I used to make her jump all the time when we first got together, but now I hardly get a reaction out of her when I move quickly. “I’ll wash you~” I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver under my grasp. I reached over and took the bottle of shampoo and placed a generous amount in my pam, then rubbing it between both hands. I then begin to rub the sweet-scented soap into her hair. 

“Is that?”

“Eucalyptus. Yes.”

“I love eucalyptus!”

“I know that’s why I got this shampoo and body wash for you.”

“Oh, Subaru I love you!” She turned around to face me.

“But just a moment ago you hated me.”

“No! I just hmm I was a little mad…” she trailed off. Of course, I knew she was mad, but I couldn’t wait any longer. I wanted to show here what I had gotten for her. 

“I know, I know. I just wanted to show you what I had bought for you. You said we weren't feeling well so I went and got you this nice stuff. Now turn around I’m not done washing your hair.” For once she obediently turned around and scooted back up against me. I then took the bar of body wash and rubbed it between my hands, gathering a nice lather. I then cupped both her breasts and massaged them gentle.

“Subaru! That feels so good.” She gripped the sides of the tub and bit her lower lip. 

“Don’t hurt yourself (y/n). It’s just the two of us here in my private bathroom. There’s no need for you to hold back. But if you insist then let’s see how long you last.” I took the bar of soap and used it to tease her nipples, making them harder to the touch. She breathed in sharply, her knuckles turning white from gripping the tubs edge so hard. I slowly rinsed them off then slid to sit in front of her. I placed my lips around one of her erect nipples and tugged on it. She let out a beautiful moan. 

“Su-ba-ru I-I-I can’t tak-“

“Me either.” I moved both of us to my bed. For a moment she was dazed, trying to figure out where she had been moved to. Once she realized she was on my bed she relaxed. 

“Wait! I’m soaking wet, your be-“

“Is that an invite?” A red blush creeped to her face at the realization of what she had just said. “It’s fine I want to give you so much pleasure (y/n). You’ll let me, won’t you?” She didn’t speak, only nodded her head yes. I took her leg in my hand and began to trail kisses from her knee to her inner thigh to her wet zone. Once there I started to lick and suck on clitoris. It wasn’t long before she reached her climax, leaving me wanting even more. “(y/n).” through lidded eyes she looked at me. I had positioned myself at her entrance. “I’m coming inside.” She nodded and gave me the very little approval I needed to continue. She was so wet that I side right in with ease. “(y/n). You’re so wet and warm. Your walls cling to me.” 

“Subaru, please.” She reached out to grab my arm, so I met her half way and took her hand. I gave the back of her hand a light kiss.

“You ready?” She nodded once more. I then began to move in and out slowly at first, then faster and faster. She gripped the sheets and screamed my name over and over. “(y/n) I’m gonna cum!”

“M-m-me me too. Subaru.” Both of us reaching our climaxes at the same time called out each other’s name. I collapsed beside her and wrapped my arms around her. Our heavy breathing in unison with one another. For a while we laid in silence, neither one of us wanting to speak. 

“That was amazing.” It came out as a sigh from her lips.

“It was.”

“Are you hungry Subaru? I know you haven’t eaten in a while.” She’s always been like this, so caring. I smiled, then leaned over to trace my tongue up her neck.

“I could use a bit.” She tilted her head to give me more access to her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On  
> Discord: Aurora Godshawk#3317  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/aurora.godshawk/) \--- For my FB needs  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aurora.godshawk07/) \--- My two cents  
> [Tumblr](https://aurora-godshawk.tumblr.com/) \---- Mainly for Cybird Fanfiction  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuroraGolden07) \--- Where all my updates will be posted


End file.
